Escaping Destiny Version 2
by Elayna Fournier
Summary: Sirius Black has attended Durmstrang for 4 years and now in his 5th year, he attends Hogwarts, trying to escape from the person he was born to be. DIFFERENT VERSION AU slightly
1. Chapter 1

**Escaping Destiny**

A.N. The first three chapters will be the same in this one as in my other one. The only differences begin in chapter 4. If you haven't read the other version, then start from the beginning here. If you have, skip ahead to chapter 4. Sorry if this is confusing.

Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Express waited patiently in the station, waiting for the time that it would be able to take off. Students were milling around the platform with parents and friends, each with luggage most with owls, cats, or other various pets.

One particular group of boys stood out. One stood tall with messy black hair and glasses. His hazel eyes were sparkling with mischief as he spoke to his friends. Another of the boys had light brown hair and golden eyes. He stood with a tired demeanor and looked fairly ragged. The third boy was shorter than the other two and seemed slightly withdrawn. His blond hair was plastered to his head with gel and his blue eyes seemed slightly dull.

Each of these boys were in their fifth year. James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were their names and they were such close friends that they could have been brothers. Each of these boys were incredibly intelligent, although Peter really had to work hard to keep up with James and Remus. They also all really enjoyed pranking, only to different extremities.

James enjoyed a good prank against anyone, although he mainly limited it to the Slytherins and especially Severus Snape. And not only did he extremely enjoy pranks, but he also didn't really care if he got in any trouble. As such, he went to unnecessary extremes for a good laugh. James was the one who usually carried out the pranks. Sure Remus and Peter helped, but when it came to execution, it was all James Potter, baby.

Remus liked pranks as well, although he was more reserved about them than James was. He enjoyed having fun, but he also thought that sometimes they went too far. Like that one time with Snape in the Great Hall when he randomly stood up and starting singing random love songs, using a vegetable as a microphone. Anyways, he was usually the mastermind behind the pranks. The one who made them as close to being flawless as they possibly could. No one could perfect a plan, and a back-up plan, like Remus Lupin.

Peter was a different case entirely. He actually didn't care for pranks. He was just as content sitting in the Gryffindor common room playing exploding snap with James or Remus. He looked up to the two boys and did almost anything that they wanted him to. Unless food got in the way. If he had to chose, Peter would chose food over pranks any day. But he was a good sidekick. He was the one that usually got the assignments that the other two didn't want. Like being the lookout, for example. Of course, he tended to be more of a hindrance than help when it came down to the actual pranks, but his presence was still greatly appreciated by the other two Gryffindors.

They had been friends since their first year when they had met on the Hogwarts Express, which they finally decided to board. Over the past four years, the three had managed to become stronger and better friends, refusing to betray or abandon each other. When they had found about Remus's "condition", they had promised to keep his secret and remain his best friend. When James fell in love with Lily Evans in his third year, the other two boys did everything they possibly could to get the two together, even if it was completely in vain as of right now. And when Peter's mom died, they supported him by attending the funeral with him and giving him two sturdy shoulders to cry on.

Yes, they tried to be there for each other no matter what. They sometimes fought like all friends but they usually didn't last long. They sometimes went to bed hating the other's guts, but the feeling usually evaporated over night. They sometimes got tired of each other, but their intense love for each other usually drowned out that emotion. Yes, they were good friends. Best of friends. Brothers, really. And that's how they liked it.

There was another person who stood out on the platform, looking lost, confused, angry, and mildly hurt. He stared about, looking at all of the friends and parents around him and felt a stab of jealousy. His dark black hair fell across his face, covering one of his grey eyes and half hiding the other one. He held himself stiffly and haughtily.

This was Sirius Black. He was the heir of the Black family fortune, which would have been fine except he didn't want it. Should he? After all, with the family fortune and name came the obsessive mudblood hating and insane dark magic. That was something Sirius hated, something that he didn't want it. It was a power that he had never wanted.

Of course, his parents thought that they could train Sirius to desire the money, title, and power. As such, they sent the unfortunate boy to Durmstrang, a school that more or less officially taught dark magic. And of course, Sirius didn't find this to his liking. So he did what was natural. He wreaked havoc all around the school until, finally, at the end of his fourth year, he was expelled. Overjoyed, Sirius managed to convince his parents that he would be better off at Hogwarts than just completely ending his education. And that would bring him at the platform.

His parents weren't normal parents though. They didn't love him, they loved their money. They didn't want him, they wanted their power. They didn't care about his welfare, they cared about destroying all mudbloods on the planet. As such, Sirius had been unceremoniously dumped at the station, angry and hurt at his parents' lack of love. But he was used to by now. After fifteen years, one tends to adapt to environments. And he had adapted to his cold, unloving parents, brother, and house.

Sirius sighed and pushed his black hair out of his eyes. He might as well board now. He wasn't doing any good just standing there and his feet were starting to hurt his feet, considering his shoes were too small. Again. So he began to head to the train, wondering if he would have real friends who really cared for him. At Durmstrang he had friends, but only friends who cared about his title and money. Considering those were the two things in his life that he hated most, he resented their friendship.

And so he boarded the train, wondering. What was going to happen to him? Would everyone freak out when they realized that he was a Black? Probably. One can't have the darkest wizard family without getting some kind of a reaction of dislike. He wondered what house he would be in, praying above all prayers that he would not get into Slytherin. But he knew that the chances were slim. After all, one cannot escape his destiny. Even if you don't believe in it.

And Sirius Black didn't.

A.N. A new story. A new set of readers? I hope so. Please read it and if you do read it, please review. Thanks a bunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sirius boarded the train, dragging his huge trunk behind him, wishing that he hadn't needed to bring all of the Slytherin paraphernalia. It wasn't as though he would actually use it. Even if he was sorted into Slytherin, he intended to burn all of the Slytherin things. Which probably wouldn't be too good, but he didn't care. He hated it all. Why show pride and spirit for something he positively loathed with his entire being?

Sirius began to aimlessly wander around the train, trying to find a place to sit during the ride. He didn't know anyone and being a fifth year already, that was an incredible disadvantage. Everyone already had their friends; everyone already had their little groups of people. Who would want to add another person to their clique? Especially someone with the reputation that Sirius already seemed to have.

While Sirius was wandering around, James, Remus, and Peter were settling into their compartment and chatting. This was commonplace among the three boys. They would find a compartment, update each other on their lives, which took about five minutes, played a game of wizards' chess or exploding snap, and then took naps alternatively, and ate food. Now, however, James was in a gossipy mood.

"I heard that the Black's eldest son will be going to Hogwarts this year," said James, sounding almost mystical. Remus laughed and rolled his eyes as he rummaged around in his trunk for a book to read.

"You listen to too many rumors. There's not a chance in the world that Sirius Black will be attending Hogwarts this year. His family wants him embedded in dark magic, so naturally he'll still be attending Durmstrang."

James shrugged as he glanced out his window and then looked back. "I don't know. I'm just going off of what my dad heard in the office the other day. I guess Sirius was expelled for…something. My dad didn't say what."

Peter rolled his eyes too and pulled out something to munch on. Personally, he thought that rumors were overrated so he was not amused in the slightest bit by James's news. "Who cares," he muttered, "either way he's going to be a big Slytherin pain. He's the kind of person that I think I just want to avoid."

James nodded in agreement. The Blacks were not to be trusted. It was just common sense. Remus didn't say anything, just hid behind his book, but James could see the disapproving glare through the book and suppressed a sigh. He knew that Remus hated people judging others before they actually knew them. But who in their right mind would trust a person from one of the darkest wizarding families in Europe?

Just then the door opened and a boy with shoulder length black hair walked in. He glanced around at the three boys and then slowly smiled. "Hey, you guys, I was wondering if I could sit with you. Not many other compartments have room for someone else and those that do don't want me there." A hopeful expression flashed across his face.

James, Remus, and Peter just stared up at the boy with the intense grey eyes before numbly nodding. No had ever intruded on their solitude before. This was certainly new. James had a sneaking suspicion that this was the Black heir. He certainly hoped not because this guy looked alright.

"I'm James Potter," James introduced as Sirius got settled in the compartment, "and this is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

They both waved as James said their name and looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to introduce himself. Sirius, however, had felt his blood go cold as soon as James had said his last name. It was common knowledge that the Potters and Blacks did not get along and while Sirius couldn't have cared less, he had a feeling that James would.

"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius finally said, wishing that he had had the sense to sit with the first years. First years tended to be nicer and less dangerous should you anger them.

An awkward silence fell in the compartment as James, Remus, and Peter turned to look at him with strange expressions on their faces. James seemed to have a cold expression, Remus looked accepting, and Peter was battling between having a cold and accepting expression on his face. Sirius quirked his eyebrows at Peter, but turned back to the other two.

Finally, James spat out, "Why don't you go sit with your Slytherin friends, Black?"

Sirius took a step back at the malice in James's voice, but didn't protest as he left the compartment. Yep, this was definitely a bad way to start the school year.

"James! Why did you do that?" roared Remus angrily. The way that he had just shoved Black out the door reminded him of the many times that he had been shunned because of his condition.

"He's a Black," James simply stated, as if it explained everything. And in his mind it did. There was no doubt in his mind that Sirius would become a Slytherin. It was just how things were.

Sirius wandered down the length of the train again, this time stopping at the compartment that he knew to belong to prestigious Slytherins. Sure enough, as he pulled the door open, the eyes of Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Bellatrix and Narcissa Black (his _darling_ cousins). Stifling a sigh, Sirius walked in and gave a very forced smile.

Everyone in the compartment stared at him, a mild array of disbelief showing on all of their faces.

"Black," Lucius said, standing and grabbing the handle to Sirius's trunk, pulling it in and putting it up onto a rack while Bellatrix motioned for Snape to scoot over to make room for Sirius to sit. Hesitantly, Sirius took the seat and gazed around at the Slytherins, who, in turn, were staring at him.

"Um…hey, guys," mumbled Sirius. He should have known that this would happen. He was the heir of the Black fortune. Of course they wanted to be friends with him. Every pureblood did. Well, at least the ones who weren't blood traitors.

"Hi, Black," Malfoy said, relaxing back into his seat, his eyes never leaving Sirius's face.

_Damn it,_ thought Sirius angrily,_ I'd better not get sorted into Slytherin or I'll go insane_. Though he had been sent to Durmstrang so that he would come to love the dark arts, the school had only made him hate them more. He had picked up some bad habits though.

At Durmstrang, muggles were known as mudbloods, and nothing else. Dark arts were highly emphasized and if a person ever refused to perform a duty, they would be sent straight to the Headmaster's office for…punishment.

Sirius shuddered slightly at that thought. Once again, four pairs of eyes turned to look at him, each blank.

"Is everything alright, Black?" asked Snape.

Sirius nodded and the four Slytherins began their conversations again. Sirius listened for a moment but soon grew tired of the anti-muggles propaganda and tuned them out.

A new worry had filled Sirius after his encounter with the three Gryffindor boys. Even should he be sorted into Gryffindor, would the others be nice enough to give him a chance, or would they keep up their anti-Black opinions?

_Ah well_, Sirius though dejectedly. _I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to finish my education and then be the Black heir. That's who I've been raised to be, and that's who I might as well be. Oh joy…_

A.N. Thanks for reviewing. I wasn't expecting that many readers. It's really awesome! Thanks again! Should he be in Slytherin or Gryffindor (think of the sake of the story)? Please review. Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The train pulled into the station in Hogsmeade slowly. The students on the train began to gather up their items and look out the windows. First years wandered around aimlessly in confusion, following the older students.

In their compartment, James, Remus, and Peter all stood up and began to leave the train. All around them people were pushing impatiently and somewhat angrily. James rolled his eyes and managed to get off of the train, standing by while he waited for Remus and Peter to join him. As he stood there, he watched as Black got off a little bit ahead of him, accompanied by Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and the Black sisters, Bellatrix and Narcissa. James sneered at them from his position before turning his attention to his friends who finally managed to get over to him.

Remus, who had followed James's gaze over to the Slytherins, frowned slightly. "You know," he muttered in James's ear, "he might not be that bad."

James, in return, turned to scowl at his friend. "That one has Slytherin written all over his future. I honestly would think that the sorting hat was broken should he be sorted anywhere else."

Peter furrowed his eyebrows and looked at James as if he had lost his mind. "That would mean that any of us could have been sorted wrong. I mean, a lot of people think I should be in Hufflepuff."

James looked at Peter and had to bite his tongue to stop a smart retort. It was conceivable that Peter had been mis-sorted, but to say so would just be…well, mean. But Sirius Black was simply born for Slytherin. His entire family had been in Slytherin, with a few exceptions who were considered blood-traitors. James shuddered slightly at the thought and led them to find a carriage.

Meanwhile, Sirius was looking around, getting lost in the huge crowd and wrapped up in the excited atmosphere. This was totally unlike Durmstrang. At Durmstrang, there was organization and if there wasn't, then there was discipline. Sirius shuddered slightly at the different forms of "discipline" before following Snape over to a carriage. As they searched for an empty carriage, Sirius couldn't help but notice the strange creatures that were pulling the carriages. He cocked his head, examining them, but decided to not say anything.

They came to one that was empty and piled inside, Snape sitting next to Sirius and Bellatrix sitting next to Malfoy, who had Narcissa sitting on his lap. Sirius watched them for a moment as they teased each other, Malfoy occasionally tickling her and Narcissa randomly kissing his cheek. Sirius turned away in mild disgust. Well, it was what she had been born for. It was always planned for her to become a witch trained in the dark arts and to be married to a wealthy pureblood wizard trained in the dark arts.

Sirius turned towards the window and found himself praying that he would not be in Slytherin. Sure he loved his cousins and if he had to, he could most likely get along with Malfoy and Snape for a little bit, but it wasn't his preference. Who would really want to be friends with these selfish money seekers? Not Sirius Black.

In his own carriage, Remus talked to James about their newest goal. James desired to become an Animagus in order to help Remus during his full moon transformations. For the past three years, James had researched, studied, and attempted to become an animagi. Unfortunately, it was more difficult than James had thought that it would be and even though he was the brightest student in their year, he was still having difficulty transforming. Which mean that it was virtually impossible for Peter at all.

"You do realize that it's ok," Remus said softly, staring out the window for a moment before turning his gaze to his friend.

James shrugged. "I know, but I still really want to be there for you. It's not right that you have to go through your transformations without any help."

Peter nodded enthusiastically. "I agree," he said softly. "After all, what good are friends if they don't try their best to make life experiences easier?"

Remus smiled slightly. "I know, but you guys, this is my trial. Someday I'll have to face it alone. Don't beat yourselves up over your…difficulty."

Sighing, James rolled his eyes. "Then maybe I just want to become an Animagus simply because it sounds like a good way to terrorize people."

At that, Remus laughed and shook his head. "Then have fun terrorizing people. I just hope you aren't planning any pranks involving an Animagus for a long time. It's still gonna take you a while."

James chuckled and nodded. "I know, but I can dream. Stop bursting my happy bubble!"

Remus rolled his eyes and smiled when he saw the great castle that was Hogwarts looming ahead of them. "Welcome home, guys," he muttered softly. Both James and Peter turned and smiled at him, all eagerly watching the approaching castle.

-------

"Welcome to your new home," Malfoy said, a smile on his pale face as he flourished his hands towards the window. There, Sirius could clearly see the huge castle. The huge castle that was his new home.

Home. It was a foreign word to Sirius's mind. After fifteen years, he was beginning to wonder if he had a true home. After all, he hated his parents' house too much for it to be his home, and Durmstrang was too cold and strict to be anything but a prison. And staring up at the huge castle, Sirius had a vague feeling that this would be just another cruel form of a prison. Especially if he was sorted into Slytherin.

_Oh wait_, Sirius reminded himself,_ I want to be in Slytherin. _

_Oh yeah, that's really what you want. That way you can please everyone around you and end up hating your life more. _

_Hey, what side are you on? _An evil voice was chuckling in his head.

_Your side, of course. There is no other side for a mind to be on. _

_Then stop corrupting my Slytherin oriented mind! _

_Stop lying to yourself…_

Sirius shook his head to stop his thoughts, causing the other Slytherins to look at him in mild concern. _Concern for my money…_

_SHUT UP! _

"Is everything alright Sirius?" asked Bellatrix politely.

"Is it a headache?"

"I know a potion to help headaches."

"That might give him a worse headache, Snape. You could always go see the nurse immediately."

"Or maybe he's fine and just completely overwhelmed by your constant nagging."

"You guys," Sirius broke in, looking at the four Slytherins as if they had lost their minds. "I'm fine. I just need to go to bed. The sooner the better."

"Of course," a smooth Malfoy said. "There's absolutely no need for a potion."

"Or a nurse," added Narcissa.

Sirius rolled his eyes and sprang up out of his seat as soon as the carriage came to a halt. The strange animals were still standing there patiently. Sirius gave them a quick glance before he started climbing up the stairs to the castle. Behind him, he could hear Bellatrix, Narcissa, Malfoy, and Snape scrambling to catch up with him.

_The joys of being the Black heir. _

_At least you get the fortune…_

_Shut up. _

_It's simply the upside to your sad excuse of a life. _

_At least I have a life…_

_Ah, but are you really who you want to be? _

A.N. It's hot. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I wasn't sure how to proceed. I think this is good. I kinda thought showing how torn Sirius was would be kinda cool. You'll probably end up seeing more of his counter personality. Either way, I hope you enjoyed his chapter. Please review and thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sirius walked into the hall, staring around, suddenly lost. He knew he had to get sorted but how? Malfoy, Snape, and his cousins had left him in the entrance to Hogwarts, telling him that a professor would come and assist him.

Sirius sighed softly. As he stood there looking around, a person suddenly caught his eyes. It was Potter and his two friends. Attempting to avoid a confrontation, Sirius shrank back into the shadows of the castle. He watched as the three friends walked into the school, each talking excitedly and randomly gesturing animatedly. Sirius watched them wistfully. If only he could have such good friends. At Durmstrang, Sirius was abnormal. He enjoyed having fun and lashing out at the teachers. That was not a normal occurrence at Durmstrang. As such, people avoided Sirius, leaving only desperate people who wanted his money.

_Sucks for me,_ Sirius thought. Just then he noticed a teacher walking towards him.

"I'm assuming you are Sirius Black," the woman said in a strict sounding voice. All in all, she looked incredibly stern with her brown hair tied back into a tight bun and a small frown on her face.

"Yes, that would be me," Sirius smiled.

She ignored his display of cheerfulness and curtly said, "Follow me."

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows in mild confusion at her impoliteness, but chose to dismiss it as distraction. Of course, with all the chaos and everything, all of the teachers were probably distracted.

As they walked along, the teacher began to speak. "I am Professor McGonagall. Normally you would just join your house, but considering you haven't been sorted yet-" an odd expression flashed across her face at those words, as if she already knew where Sirius was going to go "-you will be sorted with the first years. After their year is done." She stopped in a small room. "You will wait here until your name is called. When your name is called, walk out this door and over to the stool. Hopefully you won't get lost. Any questions?"

Sirius looked at her, his head reeling slightly. Wait, name called, door, stool. "Yeah, I think I've got all that," he said, smiling again. This time, she returned his smile with a small, thin lipped grin. Then she swept out of the rooms, her black robe billowing behind her slightly.

Sirius stood there, staring at the door that Professor McGonagall had just exited through. Wait, name called, door, stool.

_That doesn't sound too hard. I should be able to manage that without completely making a fool of myself. _

_You'd be surprised…_

Sirius rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair to wait for his name.

"Do you see him anywhere?" asked Remus as he looked around at all the first years.

"I think he would kinda stick out, my darling Moony," teased James. Recently James had gotten into the habit of calling random people 'dear' or 'darling' or even an occasional 'sweetie'.

Remus simply rolled his eyes at the term of endearment and turned his attention to the front of the hall where the sorting hat was starting to sing. He tuned the song out and thought of Sirius Black. Sure, he probably would be sorted into Slytherin, but what if he wasn't? He hadn't seemed like a heartless Slytherin.

_Not all Slytherins are heartless," _Remus reminded himself. It was one of those typical stereotypes that Remus so hated. Being a werewolf made him appreciate the benefit of a doubt. Even if it didn't happen often.

James was sitting next to Remus, thinking similar thoughts. Well, kinda. He was actually planning out ways to make Sirius Black's life as dark as his last name. an array of different pranks kept flashing through his mind. Each one brought mild to severe pain and humiliation to the victim.

Peter sat across from his two best friends, contemplating James's reaction to the young Black. Peter knew just as much about him as his friends did, but that still didn't give James to react the way he had. It just wasn't polite. Not to mention it made them as bad as he supposedly was. It just made them huge hypocrites. And no one likes being regarded as a hypocrite.

Sirius sat in the room, examining his hands. The had suddenly gotten a lot more entertaining in the past five minutes. Distantly, he could hear someone or something singing and could here random shouts of "SLYTHERIN" and "RAVENCLAW" and once in a while "HUFFLEPUFF" and "GRYFFINDOR". The students would always applaud and he could hear the cheers, most likely from the house that had gotten the first year.

After a while, the first yeas had all be sorted. Sirius Black sat in the back room, patiently waiting with dread growing in his stomach. James waited with raised eyebrows, Remus waited with somewhat baited breath, and Peter stared anxiously between his two friends. The rest of the Great Hall buzzed with mild confusion and expectation. The sorting was over, shouldn't Dumbledore be saying mildly witty yet pointless things? Where was the food?

The silence in the Great Hall was so loud that it was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. So when Professor McGonagall called out the next, and final, name, her voice boomed throughout the huge hall. "Black, Sirius."

Silence once again filled the Great Hall. Eyes eagerly searched around, looking for this new student. He was nowhere to be seen. A creak of a door made everyone look up to the front of the hall again. A door to the left side of the hall opened and out walked a handsome looking fifteen year old, with his dark hair falling over his eyes. A small cocky smile was on his face and he walked with a haughty step. Yet underneath it all, it was simple to tell that he was nervous and most likely fighting some internal battle. Which he was.

_Slytherin. _

_Gryffindor. _

_Slytherin. _

_Gryffindor. _

_Will you shut up? If you think the G-word one more time I'll…I'll stop thinking. So there._

_…fine, anything but Slytherin. _

_Argh...we'll see. _

Sirius carefully walked to the stool and sat down, allowing the teacher to place the hat on his head. He sat there, painfully aware of the hundreds of eyes that were eagerly fixed on him. he could sense that the Slytherins were confident that he would be in their house. In fact, he could sense that the entire school expected him to be in Slytherin.

Sirius sat perfectly still, contemplating his near future while the hat made it's decision.. Slytherin…it couldn't be that bad of a house, right? Even if he didn't agree with any of the ideals or morals. After all, no one said ambition was bad. Right?

_Well…hmm, where should I put you? You have such a complicated mind. You have the desire to be a non-conformist yet you want to please others as well. Which is completely impossible, as you probably have realized. You have great potential to be powerful and strong. You are brave and rash, yet sly and clever. Of course, your family lineage says something for you. Perhaps you'd be best off in Slytherin? _

Sirius closed his eyes as he listened to the hat talk. _Whatever you think is best. I'm not really caring at this point. _

_Yes you do! You want to be in Gryffindor! _his counter personality screamed.

Sirius managed to block it out and thought, _Slytherin's cool with me. I think._

_Such doubt, aye?_ the hat said, _Well, if you insist…_SLYTHERIN!

The Slytherin table erupted into loud cheers, enthusiastic to have the young Black heir in their house. Sirius could see an ecstatic Regulus cheering with the rest of the Slytherins. Sighing, he walked over and sat down next to Malfoy. He smiled at Sirius and hit him gently on the back in a reassuring manner that wasn't reassuring at all.

Sirius looked at his new housemates, doubt once again filling him. _Maybe the hat was wrong…Maybe _I _was wrong. _

_I told you that you should be in Gryffindor…but do you ever listen to me? Nooo… _

_Shut up._

A.N. Alright, that's the changed part. Now Sirius is in Slytherin. I had a good idea for it. So now you can read about both. If you're reading this…anyways, if you did read it, please review. Bye.


End file.
